Before It's Too Late
by TohkoXKetsueki
Summary: Ren comes to a conclusion and resolution about Kyouko after the events on Valentines Day. Rated T for language. One-shot.


**A simple one-shot.**

**Ren had better get his act in gear. **

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! does not belong to me.**

**A/N: I fully expect this not to happen in the actual manga storyline. **

**---Before It's Too Late---**

Tsuruga Ren was slouched on his couch, numbly staring at the clock. He had come home from the final shooting of _Dark Moon_ and was in a particularly foul mood.

_He kissed her...That bastard Fuwa kissed Kyouko._

That same thought ran through his head during most of the day. It had greatly affected the way he portrayed Katsuki--but it was the way he depicted the character in this episode that would get _Dark Moon _the phenomenal ratings necessary to finally surpass _Tsukigomori._ He got up and went into the kitchen. Reaching in the fridge, he grabbed a jelly power drink. He paused before drinking it, and chuckled.

"Kyouko would scold me if she saw what my dinner was right now,"he murmured, finishing his dinner in several gulps. Just thinking about her brought back the horrible memories of that day and he couldn't help but shudder angrily.

_How dare that Fuwa try to make up with Kyouko now. Wasn't he the same one that threw her away like a piece of trash?_

Now back in the living room, Ren irritably glanced at the pillow shaped present and reached towards it. He hesitantly opened it--after all, it was apparently an embarrassing gift if she wanted him to open it in the privacy of his own home. In any case, the box was opened. He peered inside and instantly smiled one of his real smiles.

A short note was inside, with his name in big letters. He opened it up and read it.

_Tsuruga-san, _

_I hope you enjoy the gifts! I wasn't really sure what to get you...so I just got a bit of everything. Also, I want to thank you for all you've done for me. Because, for some reason I feel better knowing that you'll always be there for me. I don't know why exactly...I just do._

_Happy Birthday!_

_-Mogami_

That note completely lifted his spirits and he smiled. The rest of the gifts consisted of a small pillow, a tiny Kyouko curse doll--this one freaked him out a bit--and a blue stone.

_The stone I gave her...No...It looks similar, but it isn't the same._

Ren only laughed. This girl just didn't seem to register that he didn't need a mere stone to bring him happiness--he only needed her. She was his magic and his happiness. It had been that way for a long time now--though he didn't realize it himself until a few months ago.

"She's always been--" He paused, seeing something else underneath the pillow. Putting the pillow aside, there he saw a pink rose with a ribbon and a note attached to it. He froze when he looked at it.

_No...There's no way she actually..._

He slowly and carefully picked up the rose. It was a beautiful and elegant looking flower--not as large as the rose he had given Kyouko on her, but just as nice. He read the note attached to it.

_Tsuruga-san,_

_I was too embarrassed to give this to you, since it's a different Valentines present than what I gave everyone else. You don't eat that much, so I didn't want to inconvenience you with chocolates. _

_-Mogami_

Over and over he read the note, his heart thumping faster and faster. It seemed just like a dream to him. He fully expected that in any second he would wake up and have to relive the hellish events of that day. When he didn't, he just smiled.

"So, she was just being considerate."

Getting up from the couch, Ren went into the walkway and opened up his cellphone.

"This is Mogami! Hello?"

"Mogami-san...Good evening..." He could tell that she had just froze up and was getting jittery because of what she said after that.

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san!! I-I'm s-s-sorry about wh-what happened--!"

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault."  
"Y-Yes...Do you need anything?"

"Actually, yes..."

The conversation lasted a bit longer, then Ren got off the phone with Kyouko. Putting on his jacket, he stepped outside the building and walked to his car. He drove off, with a determined look on his face.

_I can't wait any longer...I have to tell her._

He was going to confess his feelings to her...and one way or the other: She would reciprocate them--hopefully.

_I just have to do this...Before it's too late._

**--The End--**

**A/N: You know those stories you read that seem more like vent stories? This is one of those. **

**I was inspired to type this after chapter 145 and the song "Taking You Home" by Don Henley. **

**You don't have to review this. It's just a simple one-shot. :)**


End file.
